


Ligações Clandestinas

by Holanda



Category: RWBY
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, Masturbation, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Secret Relationship, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Talk, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holanda/pseuds/Holanda
Summary: Como uma voraz consumidora de livros de romance, Blake reconhecia um clichê quando via um, por tanto, ela sabia o que ia acontecer quando acidentalmente esbarrou em uma mulher misteriosa e atraente na casa de sua melhor amiga.E se as coisas não acontecessem, então ela faria acontecer com suas próprias mãos. Levada por seus desejos e fantasias, Blake se envolve em ligações clandestinas feitas na calada da noite cheias de segredos.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Raven Branwen
Kudos: 2





	1. Capítulo 01

  
  


Blake puxou sua mochila pelo ombro enquanto equilibrava uma pequena pilha de livros em seus braços. Ela trancou a porta de seu carro que lhe foi dado de presente recentemente por seu pai, girando os quadris, já que suas mãos estavam ocupadas.

Ela correu de forma desajeitada pelo jardim da casa de sua amiga de infância, era um local onde Blake estava costumava frequentar desde criança, mas se alguém perguntasse, ela diria que havia algo diferente naquele dia. Os girassóis que o senhor Taiyang cultivava com tanto cuidado estavam com suas cabeças apontadas para o chão, talvez fosse devido às densas nuvens cinzentas que pairavam no céu de forma ameaçadora como se a qualquer momento o mundo fosse se desfazer em água.

Blake não gostava de chuva. Talvez fosse agradável quando se estava de férias em casa, com uma cama e cobertas secas acompanhada de alguns bons livros de romance e uma grande caneca de chá quente, mas não quando ela precisava estar aqui, do lado de fora molhando suas roupas e passando frio.

— Droga! — Ela ralhou irritada quando a chave de seu carro caiu no chão e ela teve de se abaixar para pegá-la.

Ela já estava na frente da porta da casa e foi surpreendida quando a porta abriu repentinamente. Alguém esbarrou nela e sua bunda bateu no chão com um baque surdo enquanto todos os seus livros voaram de seus braços.

Blake levantou a cabeça esperando dá uma bronca em sua amiga Yang ou na irmã da mesma, Ruby, só uma das duas poderiam ser tão atrapalhada, mas a pessoa a sua frente era alguém completamente desconhecido para ela.

A pele pálida contrastando com roupas de tom negro e carmesim, o rosto enfeitado com olhos grandes e predatórios de cor vermelha sangue, o cabelo preto como as penas de um corvo voando pela noite com fios selvagens que se recusavam a ficarem em seus devidos lugares. Blake notou as suaves linhas de expressão que haviam perto de seus olhos que indicava alguém com mais idade, mas isso nada afetava sua beleza tão magnética e ao mesmo tempo assustadora.

A boca de Blake ficou seca enquanto seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver a mulher lhe encarando de volta com uma expressão aborrecida.

Ela a viu se abaixar e pegar algo no chão bem a seus pés. Era um livro grosso que Blake estava lendo no momento, seu rosto se enrubesceu ao lembrar do tipo de conteúdo que aquele livro tinha. A mulher olhou a capa verificando o título e logo em seguida estendeu a mão em sua direção.

— Acho que isso é seu. — A voz aveludada e firme chegou a seus ouvidos e Blake engoliu a seco, ela pegou rapidamente o livro e o abraçou escondendo-o em seu peito.

A mulher ainda gastou alguns segundo a olhando de cima, depois pareceu decidir que não valia a pena esperar por uma resposta de Blake e a contornou com passos controlados.

A parte mais sensata de Blake ficou gritando em sua mente para ela não olhar, mas seu corpo era fraco e a traiu completamente. Seus olhos rastrearam cada movimento da mulher, seguindo as pernas longas e voluptuosas, a pele aparecendo apenas em uma faixa entre suas meias-calças e a saia, fazendo sua imaginação fervilhar ainda mais, não pelas parte visíveis e sim pelas partes que não eram visíveis por causa das roupas.

Por um longo tempo, Blake ficou ali observando aturdida a mulher se afastar e enfim sumir dobrando a esquina, ela mal percebeu que começou a chover.

— Ei! Blake? O que você tá fazendo aí no chão? Vai acabar toda molhada e com um resfriado.

A voz estridente de Ruby a trouxe de volta à realidade. Ela ainda estava esparramada no chão abraçando seu livro como uma criança assustada, os pingos de chuva fria caíram em seu rosto lhe dando o choque final para Blake se levantar, sua sorte era que a casa tinha uma cobertura na varanda de frente para a entrada, isso evitou que ela ficasse completamente encharcada.

— Desculpe, eu… — Blake se atrapalhou, o que ela podia dizer? Que ficou paralisada por causa de uma mulher atraente que esbarrou nela de forma acidental e atiçou sua imaginação? Não! Ela nunca poderia dizer isso, muito menos para Ruby.

— Deixa que eu te ajudo, não é comum te ver atrapalhada. — Ruby riu e a ajudou a recolher o resto de suas coisas do chão. — Vem, entra, acho que ainda tem chá, vou esquentar um pouco para você.

Blake seguiu Ruby para dentro da casa arrastando os pés amuada. Como ela tinha feito papel de idiota. Seus olhos se prenderam na estampa de rosa que estava no moletom da amiga mais jovem, o cabelo desalinhado e rubro-negro dela balançando enquanto ela falava algo que Blake não estava captando.

Ela havia acabado de cruzar com a mulher mais atraente que já vira e sua completa inépcia a deixou parecendo uma adolescente tola e desajeitada. Não! Blake não era assim, talvez um pouco tímida e insegura, mas não uma simplória atrapalhada. Sua atração pela mulher foi notável e inegável, não havia motivos para ela fingir que não havia se interessado, quem sabe em outra situação as coisas seriam diferentes…

— Você não acha? Ei! Você tava prestando atenção no que eu tava dizendo? — Ruby virou em seus calcanhares ficando de frente para Blake, a jovem parecia aborrecida por estar sendo ignorada.

— Me desculpe, Ruby. — Blake não achou forças para fingir interesse no que a amiga estava dizendo. — Pode me dizer uma coisa? — Ela sentiu seu rosto se aquecer e sua barriga revirar de ansiedade.

— Claro. — Ruby a olhou paciente com seus grandes olhos de cor cinza.

— Quem é aquela mulher que acabou de sair daqui? — Blake sentiu seu lábio inferior tremer, um tique nervoso que ela tinha desde a pré-adolescência.

O rosto de Ruby murchou em uma expressão que ficava entre o desconforto e a amargura. A jovem mais baixa que Blake trocou os pés e coçou a parte de trás de sua nuca.

— Então você encontrou a Raven…

Raven. Agora Blake sabia o seu nome, já era mais do que o suficiente para estimular sua imaginação outra vez. O corvo, o pássaro negro que grasna agourento trazendo mau presságio, os poetas o usavam como inspiração, a ave que carregava a morte, os mensageiros das sombras…

— Aquela bandida é minha mãe!

A voz de Yang, sua amiga de infância, cortou todos os seus pensamentos e causou a sensação de que uma pedra foi jogada dentro de seu estômago.

— Yang?! Não fala assim! — Ruby ralhou de volta para a irmã mais velha, ela contornou a bancada que separava a sala e a cozinha. — Ela é sua mãe, vocês deveriam fazer as pazes! Você deveria dar uma chance! Ela foi embora chateada, sabia?

— Ah, que peninha! Eu não ligo! — Yang projetou seu corpo na direção da irmã, ela era muito mais alta e corpulenta, mas Ruby não se intimidou.

— Você é tão cabeça dura! Eu sei que está magoada por todos esses anos, mas vai estragar a chance de se reconciliar com sua mãe por causa do seu orgulho bobo?!

Blake observou aturdida as duas irmãs discutindo. Aquela mulher era mãe da Yang? Não era possível. Elas se conheciam desde que ambas tinham 10 anos de idade e a mãe delas era outra mulher. Summer Rose, a gentil e recatada senhora dona da padaria do bairro. O que estava acontecendo?

— Ela nos abandonou por anos, e agora pensa que pode voltar como se nada tivesse acontecido? — Yang gritou enfurecida, seu cabelo loiro e selvagem parecia brilhar como chamas com a luz amarela da cozinha. — Eu não vou fingir que nada aconteceu! Não dá para fingir que ela não abandonou a própria filha por puro egoísmo!

Agora que Blake parou para pensar, havia certas semelhanças entre sua amiga loira e a mulher misteriosa. O cabelo indisciplinado, os olhos que podiam se transformar rapidamente em um mar de fúria perigosa, mas ainda sim, pareciam tão diferentes.

— Yang… por favor, não faça tudo isso ser ainda pior do que já é. — Ruby implorou para a irmã fazendo aquela cara macia que Blake conhecia bem, uma expressão que era difícil resistir.

Yang revirou os olhos soltando um som que veio do fundo da garganta semelhante a um rosnado de um animal raivoso. A loira mais alta deu as costas para a irmã e foi a passos duros na direção da escada subindo os degraus apressadamente.

Ruby soltou um longo suspiro cansado:

— Me desculpe por isso, não sabíamos que ela viria aqui.

— Ruby? O que está acontecendo? — Blake deixou suas coisas de lado com uma intimidade causal. — Eu não estou entendendo nada, eu conheço a sua mãe.

— Sim, você conhece a minha mãe. — A ruiva apontou para si mesma. — A Raven é a mãe biológica da Yang.

Blake piscou seus olhos com força como se aquilo ajudasse seu cérebro a processar as informações chocantes que estavam saindo da boca de sua amiga.

— Então quer dizer…

— Isso é uma longa história. — Ruby se virou e pegou um bule, ela despejou parte do líquido em uma grande xícara branca. — Antes do papai casar com a mamãe, ele tinha um relacionamento com a Raven. — Ela abriu a porta do micro-ondas e colocou a xícara lá dentro ligando o eletrodoméstico. — Eles eram bem jovens e a Yang nasceu, algum tempo depois ela foi embora.

— Foi embora? — Blake estava escutando atentamente, ela recebeu das mãos de Ruby a xícara quente.

— Sim, ela sumiu, deixou o meu pai e a Yang sem mais nem menos. — Ela se encostou na bancada cruzando os braços com uma expressão abatida.

— Ao estilo “foi comparar leite e nunca mais voltou”?

— É um jeito de dizer isso… — A ruiva passou os dedos de forma nervosa pelos veios da madeira da bancada. — O papai ficou mal, mas um tempo depois ele conheceu minha mãe e eu nasci.

Blake levou a xícara a seus lábios, o chá verde esquentou sua boca causando uma sensação familiar reconfortante. Ela esperou em silêncio Ruby continuar.

— Minha mãe adotou Yang como filha dela e nós crescemos sem saber disso.

— Então Yang pensava que Summer era sua mãe? — Blake perguntou tentando não soar curiosa demais.

— Quando ela completou 16 anos, o pai contou a verdade. — O olhar de Ruby ficou exasperado. — Foi uma confusão na época.

— Então seus pais esconderam isso de vocês?

— Eles achavam que estavam poupando a Yang.

— Como eu não soube disso? Por que não me contaram?

— Esse é um assunto muito delicado para Yang, ela não gosta de falar disso com ninguém. — Ruby a olhou sorrindo. — Você também tinha seus problemas, não é?

Blake estremeceu quando algumas lembranças ruins piscaram em sua mente. A época entre seus 15 e 18 anos foi bem complicada, ela inclusive se afastou dos amigos. Não era de se admirar que não tenha percebido que havia algo de errado acontecendo com sua amiga.

— Me desculpe, eu não queria me meter.

— Ei, já disse que não tem problema, foi só uma coincidência. — Tranquilizou Ruby.

— Eh, coincidência…

  
  


~**~

  
  


Naquela noite Blake estava em sua cama enrolada em cobertores, a chuva havia se intensificado e batia no teto de madeira em uma sinfonia molhada, a luz do abajur jogava sombras por seu quarto escuro iluminando apenas a garota alva de cabelo negro e olhos amarelos que estava a ler um livro distraída.

Seu gato preto de estimação estava enroscado em seus pés dormindo com tranquilidade.

O livro já havia se tornado um artifício para distrair sua mente de alguns pensamentos constantes que sempre estavam retornando. Mas nem isso estava mais funcionando, pois até a história do livro estava a lembrando do que havia acontecido na casa de suas amigas.

A Pianista era um romance que se passava na década de 30, a jovem protagonista sofria com o desprezo da família por ela se recusar a casar com um homem amigo do seus pais, ela recebe ajuda de uma mulher mais velha que já foi uma famosa pianista.

Não demora para a protagonista sonhadora engatar um romance proibido com a mulher. Blake só poderia está doida, mas enquanto lia aquele livro, sua mente estava dando uma volta e chegava na mesma imagem que parecia gravada a ferro em seus olhos.

Ela viveu uma situação típica de um clichê, esbarrou em uma pessoa bonita, se aquilo fosse em um de seus livros, logo se seguiram uma série de coincidências que culminariam em um romance.

Mas era isso que Blake queria? Um romance ou ela só sentiu uma atração leviana? Seria sua mente fértil e carente criando histórias e fantasias estranhas? Ela estava imaginando-se no lugar da jovem Isabela e porque não, imaginar Raven no lugar da sedutora Natasha.

Aquela mulher era mãe de sua melhor amiga, Blake não deveria estar pensando nela desta forma.

Um rubor subiu em seu rosto quando sua imaginação ficava mais ousada no momento que as duas mulheres trocaram palavras de flerte para logo em seguida demonstrarem fisicamente seu amor.

Blake caiu na cama cobrindo sua cabeça com o edredom se sentindo muito quente na noite fria e chuvosa. Ela deixou sua mão deslizar para baixo do seu ventre e afundou no travesseiro para abafar seus gemidos ao passo que sua mente se agitava com uma fantasia libertina.

Ela dormiu com a leveza do prazer e com o peso da culpa.

  
  


~**~

  
  


O quanto idiota era esperar que todas aquelas coisas absurdas dos romances acontecessem na vida real? Em uma escala de 1 a 10, certamente Blake se sentia um 11. Uma semana se passou e sua vida estava tão chata e mundana como sempre, não é como se sua fantasia maluca com a mãe de sua amiga fosse se tornar realidade, elas provavelmente não se veriam mais e mesmo que acontecesse, o que uma mulher vinte anos mais velha que ela iria querer com alguém como Blake?

Era burrice sequer presumir que ela estaria interessada em outras mulheres. Deus, ela tem uma filha! Idiota! Ela era muito idiota! Blake poderia até rir de si mesma por tanta estupidez. Olha que ridículo eram essas fantasias que ela criou com alguém que viu uma vez? Ainda bem que só existiam em sua mente, isso tornava menos vergonhoso. Seguro de olhos curiosos, os desejos e pensamentos mais despudorados de Blake podiam ser vividos, já que era claro que não passariam disso, meros devaneios noturnos.

Ela estava em uma tarde tranquila em sua cafeteria preferida, aquela que tinha um estilo vintage e todos os funcionários usavam coletes pretos e gravatas borboleta. Costumeiramente, ela passava as tardes ali sempre que podia, fosse para desfrutar de um livro ou trabalhar em algum projeto pessoal. Alguns estranhariam ver Blake em uma cafeteria, pois era fato conhecido que ela não gostava de café, porém aquele estabelecimento em especial, tinha ótimas opções de chá, bebida essa que era sua preferida.

Distraída com seus afazeres diante da tela de seu notebook, Blake teve uma ingrata surpresa. Ela levantou os olhos como se uma força magnética estivesse a puxando na direção de uma armadilha óbvia. Sua garganta trancou ao reconhecer a pessoa que havia adentrado no estabelecimento e caminhava despreocupadamente por entre as mesas procurando um lugar.

_Raven!_ — Sua mente gritou em pânico.

  
  
  



	2. Capítulo 2

  
  


Sabe aquele conceito que a mente das pessoas são divididas em consciência e inconsciência? Blake nunca estudou psicologia para saber se era verdade ou não, mas o jeito como parte de sua cabeça entrou em surto histérico enquanto outra metade ficou completamente paralisada a fazia acreditar que provavelmente aquilo deveria ter um fundo de verdade. 

Ela viu a mulher que dominou seus pensamentos na última semana se aproximar, Raven estava usando roupas mais informais do que da vez anterior, no lugar de um terno feminino, ela estava usando um vestido vermelho discreto com gola circular e sem mangas, na cintura um cinto preto de couro deixava seu corpo marcado. A peça de roupa única terminava um pouco acima de seus joelhos, como desta vez não havia nenhuma meia, Blake podê ver bem mais de suas pernas. 

Blake encarou quase em câmera lenta cada passo que a mulher dava, a parte entorpecida de sua mente já não respondia mais, e a metade que estava em algum tipo de surto psicótico, não parava de relembrar várias fantasias imaginativas que ela teve durante a semana envolvendo aquelas pernas tão atraentes. 

Ela quase pulou da cadeira quando Raven virou na direção onde Blake estava sentada. Ela gritou todos os palavrões que conhecia em sua mente, isso não podia ser pior. Usando uma calça preta rasgada e uma camiseta de uma banda de rock alternativo, Blake só podia se sentir um patinho feio perto daquela mulher que exalava confiança e força por onde passava. 

Sem opções, Blake deixou seu telefone celular cair no chão de propósito, ela se abaixou para pegá-lo e assim se esconder no momento que Raven passou bem a seu lado. Seu coração parecia que ia explodir tanto que acelerou repentinamente.

_Não! Ela não vai notar você! Ela nem deve lembrar de você, sua idiota! Aja normalmente!_

Quando Blake voltou a se sentar ereta na cadeira percebeu que Raven havia se sentado na mesa logo atrás dela, sua sorte era que ela ficou de costas para Blake e parecia que a mulher não a notou. 

Ela podê respirar aliviada, bastaria pegar discretamente suas coisas e sair. Mas por que Blake não estava fazendo isso? 

Quanto maior a massa de um objeto maior é a força de atração gravitacional que ele exerce sobre objetos de menor massa, era isso que mantinha a pequena lua orbitando obedientemente a terra. Era assim que Blake se sentia, como se fosse um pequeno satélite preso na órbita gravitacional de Raven. Ela não podia sair, ela não queria sair. Sua aura menos densa estava sendo atraída para a aura imponente da mulher. 

O que ela queria era se virar e falar com Raven, senta-se com ela e impressioná-la, mas se sentia tão incapaz. Não sabia de nada sobre a mulher, elas deveriam ser muito diferentes, viver em mundos muito distantes, vinte anos de diferença era uma vida afinal. E o que ela pensaria de uma amiga de sua filha tentando paquerar com ela? Raven a colocaria em seu lugar, sem dúvidas, e Blake se sentiria ainda menor e inútil. 

Mas o que custava tentar? Seu último relacionamento foi tão terrível, minando sua autoestima, e Blake se sentia em uma luta diária para ser mais confiante e segura. Como ia fazer isso se seu estômago parecia um iceberg por conta de seu nervosismo? O que ela diria para Raven? Se apresentaria como amiga de Yang? O que a mulher pensaria disso? Ah Deus, era a pior ideia do mundo, Blake não podia fazer isso. 

— Posso anotar seu pedido? — A voz educada de uma garçonete tirou Blake do furacão de pensamentos, demorou um segundo para ela perceber que a pergunta não foi dirigida a ela e sim a mulher que estava sentada logo atrás dela. 

— Me traga um chá quente, apenas isso, por enquanto. — Raven respondeu, era a segunda vez que Blake escutava sua voz, tinha algo de tão encantador naquela voz. 

— Temos ótimas opções de café. — A garçonete tentou vender seu peixe, mas Raven a cortou com um claro tom aborrecido. 

— Eu não gosto de café. 

— Desculpe, estarei trazendo seu chá em breve. — Blake viu a atendente se afastar a seguindo com os olhos se dando conta de algo realmente especial. 

Raven disse que não gostava de café e pediu chá. Ela fez um esforço para não se animar demais com o fato de descobrir que havia algo em comum entre elas, mesmo que fosse algo tão insignificante. Agora Blake tinha um assunto para tentar puxar uma conversa, ela só teria de superar sua insegurança e nervosismo. 

Espere! O que Raven estaria fazendo em uma cafeteria se não gosta de café? Blake teria a visto se ela fosse uma frequentadora antiga, será que… 

Blake viu uma garota se aproximar da mesa de Raven. 

— QueenBird? — Ela perguntou sem muitas cerimônias, aquela pessoa estava se referindo a Raven? 

— Você deve ser a J. Z? — Blake ouviu a mulher mais velha dizer com uma voz mais aveludada. 

— Sim, finalmente podemos nos encontrar pessoalmente. — A jovem se sentou na frente de Raven sorrindo claramente empolgada. 

Ela sentiu como se o chão se abrisse e a engolisse inteira. Claro que ela estava em um encontro, como não desconfiou antes, as roupas, o lugar, tudo apontava para isso, mas Blake era tão autocentrada que ficou se iludindo com fantasias impossíveis. 

Blake começou a juntar suas coisas para fazer sua retirada derrotada. 

— Estou honrada em conhecer pessoalmente a QueenBird. — A mulher riu, mas que apelido estranho é esse? O que estava acontecendo entre aquelas duas? 

— Não é para tanto, não fique pensando que é a primeira. — Raven respondeu de uma forma quase debochada. 

— Mas não é de negar sua reputação no DesireCalling. 

DesireCalling? Era oficial, Blake estava mais perdida nessa conversa do que um marinheiro naufragado.

— Você já fez seu pedido? 

Blake recolheu suas coisas em seus braços e saiu de cabeça baixa, era humilhante demais para permanecer ali. 

  
  


~**~

  
  


Depois de um jantar cheio com desconfiança de seus pais por causa de seu comportamento aéreo, Blake deu a desculpa que estava com enxaqueca e iria dormir mais cedo. Se fosse honesta, ela diria que até tentou dormir de verdade, mas não conseguiu. 

Blake não parava de pensar no que havia acontecido na cafeteria. Ela se convenceu que não havia motivos para se constranger, afinal, não aconteceu nada, pelo menos, nada que fosse fora da sua própria imaginação. A única coisa que aconteceu foi que ela ouviu uma conversa estranha entre Raven e aquela outra mulher. 

Alguns trechos da conversa ficou passando feito um loop em sua cabeça. 

“não é de negar sua reputação no DesireCalling”

Foi o que a mulher falou. Mas o que será DesireCalling? Será um aplicativo de encontro? Mas por que os apelidos? Blake nunca tinha ouvido falar daquilo. 

Decidindo que não aguentava mais se tortura com sua curiosidade, ela sentou-se em sua escrivaninha empurrando alguns livro para fora do caminho e puxou seu notebook para mais perto. Blake abriu o navegador de internet, seus dedos hesitaram pairando sobre o teclado, ela realmente ia fazer isso? Blake poderia muito bem esquecer toda essa história em vez de alimentá-la, mas… qual o mal que faria uma mera pesquisada online? Era só para matar sua curiosidade, não era? 

Ela digitou DesireCalling na barra de pesquisa e deu enter. Em um milésimo de segundo seu navegador lhe deu uma série de resultados, Blake analisou com cuidado os primeiros tópicos que a tela mostrou, todos pareciam ser do mesmo lugar, então ela clicou no que estava escrito “home”. 

A página carregou uma mensagem de boas vindas. 

“Bem-vindo ao DesireCalling, aqui você encontra pessoas interessantes para conversar e trocar experiências únicas de forma discreta e segura.”

— É um site de relacionamento? — Blake murmurou para si mesma. 

“Para ter acesso a nossa comunidade, faça seu login ou cadastre-se aqui”

Blake não queria criar uma conta, ela queria saber mais, porém, parecia que tudo naquela página era conteúdo restrito aos membros cadastrados. Tudo que ela clicava aparecia a mesma mensagem: "Somente membros cadastrados podem visualizar esse conteúdo. Por favor, faça seu login (aqui), ou caso você seja novo em nossa comunidade, crie sua conta (aqui).”

Revirando os olhos em aborrecimento, Blake levou alguns segundo em um debate interno se deveria simplesmente fechar o notebook e ir dormir ou tentar fazer a tal conta para o quê mesmo? Ah sim, bisbilhotar a vida da mãe de sua amiga que ela estava tendo uma paixonite estranha. 

Soltando um suspiro pesado, ela abriu a página de cadastro novo, Blake se atentou aos campos que era obrigatórios, para sua surpresa eram poucos, ela colocou um nickname genérico e sua data de nascimento e finalizou o cadastro, uma mensagem de boas vindas apareceu indicando a leitura de um link com as regras da comunidade. 

Blake o abriu para ler, eram coisas muito simples e genéricas, não dizia nada demais para ela. Então foi se aventurar por algumas abas e posts. Era um tipo de fórum onde os membros da comunidade faziam vários posts, mas o completo choque de Blake, os conteúdos não eram nada recatados. 

Havia pessoas se oferecendo, outras anunciando que estavam procurando sexo, fotos íntimas desavergonhadas, membros falando obscenidades, marcando encontros e até conversando casualmente sobre fetiches estranhos. 

Onde foi que Blake se meteu? Ela tinha se sair dali imediatamente! 

Espere! Raven usava esse site mesmo? Não era possível. Ela parecia alguém muito séria, Blake diria até com uma aparência meio conservadora. Deveria ser um engano. 

A curiosidade voltou a se agitar dentro dela, Blake procurou o campo de busca, como foi mesmo que a mulher da cafeteria chamou Raven? QueenBird! Ele digitou esse apelido no buscador, mas antes de apertar o enter hesitou mais uma vez, se for mesmo Raven, Blake realmente queria ver aquilo? Talvez tivesse coisas íntimas e perturbadoras. Oh Deus, o que Blake ia fazer? Descobrir que a mãe da sua amiga tem um segredo escuso e depravado… Pior ainda, ela própria estava envolvida. Mas será que Blake era realmente melhor? Desde a adolescência ela gostava de ler livros eróticos, não deveria está julgando essas pessoas, não podia julgar Raven se ela tivesse uma vida dupla. 

— Gambol! — Blake gritou de repente quando percebeu que seu gato de estimação havia pulado na mesa e andou por cima do teclado de seu notebook. — Eu já disse para você não fazer isso. — Ela pegou o pequeno felino preto e o colocou no chão. 

Ela voltou-se meio desesperada para a tela do computador esperando que o passeio de seu gato sobre as teclas não tivesse arruinado tudo. Por que ela teve de se distrair? Parecia que a única tecla que Gambol apertou foi a se enter resolvendo seu dilema anterior. 

Blake havia achando o perfil da QueenBird. Era real, agora tinha pouca margem para dúvidas, o apelido batia com o que a mulher da cafeteria havia chamado Raven. 

Jogando sua culpa de lado e movida por sua curiosidade leviana, Blake se colocou a vasculhar todos os posts envolvendo a QueenBird. Para sua surpresa, não havia muita coisa escandalosa como ela havia visto no perfil de outros usuários. Eram principalmente ela interagindo com outros membros, pelo que Blake percebeu, a QueenBird era muito galanteadora e um tanto disputada entre os usuários. 

Não havia nada de revelador, Blake não sabia o porquê isso a deixou um tanto decepcionada. 

Quando parecia que algo iria acontecer, a QueenBird simplesmente terminava a conversa dizendo “me liga para a gente conversar”. 

Na verdade, parecia que tudo envolvia ligações. Quando não era ela procurando alguém, era chamando algum membro da comunidade. A parte que mais animou Blake foi que QueenBird parecia tão interessada em mulheres como em homens e pelo que ela viu em alguns comentários, idade não era um fator importante. 

Uma ideia maluca começou a se formar em sua mente. Será que ela seria capaz de quem sabe, se envolver naquilo? Será que seu perfil chamaria atenção da QueenBird? Blake não sabia flertar como aquelas pessoas, provavelmente ela só estragaria tudo. Se fosse realmente Raven, e tudo levava a crer que sim, ela estava diante de uma oportunidade de se aproximar daquela mulher. 

Um post um pouco mais polêmico lhe chamou atenção:

_Lord G: Eu sou homem, tenho 51 anos e não irei mentir, sou casado, mas tenho um fetiche e minha esposa não me satisfaz. Estou procurando uma mulher bonita e muito experiente para fazer inversão comigo. Já tentei uma prostituta, mas não deu certo. Quero conversar antes e sentir confiança, é minha primeira vez sendo passivo. Não tenho nenhum interesse em relacionamento, é só para realizar essa minha fantasia._

Logo a baixo deste post alguns usuários apontaram a QueenBird e não tardou para ela realmente aparecer e sua mensagem foi simplesmente “me passa um número de contato para a gente conversar.”

Blake inevitavelmente ficou com a boca aberta. Era esse tipo de coisa que acontecia ali, muito fora da sua zona de conforto. Por mais que ela gostasse de leitura erótica, era sempre algo bonito e romântico, não simplesmente carnal como essas pessoas estava fazendo, uma troca para realizar fantasias sexuais, como um negócio, um escambo imoral. 

Um vermelho subiu por seu rosto, de onde vinha aquilo? Por que mesmo horrorizada, ela não conseguia parar de achar fascinante? Blake tinha alguma fantasia sexual? Será que na última semana onde ela não parou de pensar em Raven na verdade é a sua fantasia? Será que a QueenBird poderia ajudá-la assim como ajudou o Lord G? 

Havia uma discussão interessante e estranha para Blake, um rapaz começou a falar sobre seu fetiche por pés e no meio da conversa QueenBird trocou alguns flertes com ele, até o rapaz dizer que adoraria está com ela pessoalmente, mas falou que se sentia intimidado pois era jovem e inexperiente. QueenBird o tranquilizou:

_QueenBird: Relaxa, garoto, basta ser respeitoso e disposto a aprender que eu te ajudo, vamos nos falar pelo telefone e podemos nos divertir um pouco juntos._

Parecia que ela estava sempre ajudando os mais novos, tanto que não fossem babacas, como o cara que enviou uma foto de seu pênis e disse coisas muito grosseiras. 

_QueenBird: Estou disponível para ligações no horário da noite para conversas eróticas._

_RedUsk: Oi, vou ligar sim, tava louco para ter uma mommy para chamar de minha, para bater na minha bundinha e brincar com o red Junior._

Ele enviou uma imagem grosseira que Blake mal conseguiu olhar. Logo abaixo estava várias mensagens de pessoas debochando do tal RedUsk.

“Você não sabe com quem tá falando, moleque!” 

“Olha o respeito com a rainha, seu doido! Agora vai pra guilhotina! Hahaha”

“Quem é esse sem noção? Quero só ver quando a QueenBird chegar, vai acabar com ele!”

“Esse ai tem coragem! Não sabe onde se meteu”

Aquela altura Blake já notou que QueenBird era um tipo de ídolo por ali. 

_QueenBird: Se você está atrás de uma mãe, sugiro procurar um orfanato, esse lugar é para adultos, e não o seu playground da quarta série. Esse seu pauzinho não impressiona nem garotinha de 15 anos, quem dirá eu, cresce e aparece e talvez, só talvez, eu deixe você lamber os meus pés, mas provavelmente não, já que nem isso, uma criança como você deve saber fazer direito._

Blake já estava cansada. Ela fechou o notebook e arrastou os pés para sua cama caindo no colchão, Gambol miou descontente por ter sido acordado e girou se enrolando para voltar a dormir. Blake puxou o lençol para cima de sua cabeça, ela não tinha sono, ela deixou sua visão se adaptar a escuridão e sua mente envolta de um turbilhão de pensamentos. 

  
  


~**~

  
  


Alguns dias cansativos se passaram, Blake dormiu pouco, as vezes tirava um cochilo durante o dia, mas suas noites estavam sempre sendo agitadas e insones. Ela não parava de pensar em tudo que aconteceu desde que ela esbarrou em Raven. 

Não tinha motivos para mentir, ela estava atraída pela mulher que era mãe de sua amiga. Aquela mensagem que ela leu no DesireCalling, onde a QueenBird falava que estava disponível para ligações de conteúdo erótico, era o que estava atormentando seus pensamentos. E se Blake ligasse? Ela não precisava falar seu nome de verdade, ninguém saberia que era ela ali do outro lado da linha. E talvez, só talvez, ela pudesse realizar suas fantasias malucas mesmo que fosse apenas por telefone. 

Mas ela teria coragem? Como faria aquilo? Sequer era possível? Como se fazia esse tipo de coisa por telefone? Ela ficaria ali escutando a voz de Raven? 

Blake fechou os olhos imaginando isso, ela parecia ter uma voz tão maravilhosa. 

Ela puxou seu celular para mais perto, Blake havia salvado o número que a QueenBird disponibilizou, já fazia alguns dias que Blake fazia aquilo, ficava ali olhando para o número imersa com sentimentos contraditórios. Ao mesmo tempo que ela era consumida pelo desejo carnal, seu medo jogava água fria por cima de tudo, como se razão e desejo estivesse em guerra. 

Ela tinha de lembrar que aquela mulher era mãe de sua amiga, Blake ia fazer isso? Ia enganá-la e usá-la para satisfazer seus desejos sujos? Ela não devia. 

Mas ela queria tanto… 

Agora ela estava se sentindo tão covarde, e não era a primeira vez em sua vida que esse sentimento autodepreciativo lhe afligia. Mas Blake estava lutando contra esses comportamentos inseguros que ela tinha, dizia para si mesma que tinha de ser mais assertiva. 

Seu dedo se aproximou no botão “ligar” na tela de seu smartphone, ela olhou em volta, seu quarto escuro pela noite, 11:32 marcando no relógio e Blake fechou os olhos apertando o famigerado botão verde. 

Blake aproximou o telefone de seu ouvido e abraçou o travesseiro enquanto escutava o bipe ritmado da ligação sendo feita, de repente seu coração pareceu parar. 

— Alô? 

Era ela mesmo. Era a voz de Raven! Blake congelou, em uma fração de segundos ela pensou em desligar rápido e fingir que nada havia acontecido, mas ela não achou forças para se mexer. 

— Alô? — Raven repetiu do outro lado da linha, agora ela parecia mais impaciente, certamente que iria desligar se não obtivesse nenhuma reposta logo. 

— Oi. — A voz de Blake saiu baixa e claramente nervosa. — Desculpe é que eu… eu… — Ela amaldiçoou por gaguejar. 

— Você? — Raven disse incentivando ela a continuar claramente se divertindo com a falta de jeito de Blake. 

— E que… Eu vi… Eu te achei no Desire e pensei… 

— É sua primeira vez? — Blake se surpreendeu quando ela a cortou adivinhando perfeitamente a situação. 

Blake soltou um pequeno riso nervoso. 

— Sim, eu nunca fiz isso antes. 

— Entendo, como devo te chamar? 

Blake se mexeu inquieta, ela não pensou nisso, não podia dizer seu nome, ela olhou em volta em pânico e viu Gambol se espreguiçando ao seus pés. 

— K-kitty. 

Ela sentiu todo o seu rosto queimar de vergonha ao dizer aquilo, mas Raven riu suavemente do outro lado da linha. 

— Fofo, na verdade, sua voz é bem fofa. 

— O-obrigada… — Blake sentiu o calor de seu rosto de espalhar para o resto do seu corpo. 

— Está nervosa? 

— Bastante… — Ela afundou mais em suas cobertas. 

— Isso é natural, vai ver que não é um bicho de sete cabeças e com o tempo, espero que possamos nos divertir. 

Blake reuniu sua coragem. 

— Eu gostaria disso. 

— É? Você gostaria de se divertir comigo? — Raven disse com uma voz divertida. — E como você gostaria de se divertir? 

— Eu… Você sabe… — Blake sentiu seu cérebro virar mingau e todas as suas capacidades de articular uma resposta se foram. — Eu… Eh…

— Okey, foi demais para você, vamos com mais calma, me diz sua idade. — Raven arrastou a conversa para algo mais confortável. 

— Eu sou jovem, mas tenho mais de 18, garanto. — Blake disse a última parte apressadamente. 

— Certo, isso não é um problema para mim, já teve experiência antes, na vida real? 

— Eu não sou virgem, se é isso que está perguntando. 

— Eu sou um pouco mais experiente que você.

— Isso foi um tanto eufêmico. — Blake se ajeitou melhor na cama, ficando sentada, ela já estava se sentindo um pouco mais confortável. 

— E como você sabe? — Raven entrou na brincadeira.

— Eu olhei seu perfil. — Ela se sentiu uma stalker confessando aquilo. 

— Dentre todas as pessoas na comunidade você escolheu justamente a mim? 

_Ah não, será que ela estava desconfiando?_

— Eu… te achei interessantes. — Ela respondeu depois de pensar um pouco. 

— O que você achou interessante em mim? — Um arrepio correu pela coluna de Blake quando Raven voltou a usar seu tom de voz aveludado que lhe soava tão sedutor. 

“Talvez seus olhos vermelhos tão expressivos e intimidadores, ou quem sabe aquele contraste lindo e assustador entre seu cabelo negro e sua pele pálida, ou talvez seu belo par de pernas que eram a coisa mais quente e excitante que ela já viu. Mas talvez fosse sua voz tão envolvente, ou era só as fantasias malucas que sua mente criou em devaneios.”

Claro que Blake não podia dizer nada aquilo, Raven não podia descobrir que ela a conhecia na vida real.

— Não sei, acho que foi como você era receptiva com as pessoas menos experientes. 

— É isso que está procurando? Alguém mais experiente? 

— Não exatamente… Só queria me certificar de falar com alguém sério. 

— Fez bem, você parece ser uma garota responsável, eu vou te ajudar a realizar suas fantasias. 

— Minhas fantasias? — Blake se surpreendeu por um instante. 

— Foi para isso que você me ligou, não foi?

Blake não respondeu de imediato, foi como se de repente as nuvens negras que estavam escurecendo seus pensamentos se dissipassem. Ela só estava negando esse tempo todo para si mesma, tudo aquilo era uma fantasia realmente, mas ao contrário de isso ser um problema, era a solução. O que tinha de errado ter uma fantasia? E se ela podia ser realizada não era melhor ainda? 

— Foi, foi por isso que eu te liguei. 

— Bom, esse lugar é feito para que as pessoas possam se encontrar para realizar suas fantasias, em um acordo de benefício mútuo, você tem consciência disso? 

— Sim, tenho. — Blake se sentiu nervosa novamente, era quase como se ela tivesse assinando um contrato, agora ela entendia melhor a parte ameaçadora de Raven, quando ela falava sério, era sério mesmo. 

— Bom, agora eu preciso saber quais são suas fantasias. Seja honesta e aberta, não se preocupe com julgamentos. 

Blake sentiu a confiança emanar das palavras dela, não era de arrogância e sim de experiência de quem sabia o que estava fazendo. 

— Tudo bem, eu serei Ra-hum-eeh… — Blake mordeu sua própria língua quando quase falou o nome real da mulher. — Eu serei honesta, QueenBird, prometo. 

— Boa menina. — Raven disse em um tom divertido, parecia que ela não percebeu seu quase erro fatal. — Me diga o que essa gatinha tímida sempre quis fazer e nunca teve coragem? Que tipo de desejo sujo passa por sua cabeça? 

Blake sentiu um calor se agitar dentro da sua barriga, com o rosto corado ela reuniu forças para falar algo minimamente convincente. 

— Eu tenho problemas para me relacionar com as pessoas aqui fora e realmente não gostaria de estar em um relacionamento no momento. — Blake começou tentando não revelar muito de si. — Mas eu ainda me sinto carente… de um jeito… sexual. — Ela agradeceu por ninguém esta a vendo, pois ela sentia seu rosto tão quente como uma brasa. 

— Já vou logo lhe avisando. — Blake se atentou. — Se sua intenção é se encontrar pessoalmente comigo, não é fácil, você vai ter de me impressionar bastante. Provar que vale a pena. — Raven disse. — Mas isso não é para te desanimar. 

— Não! Por favor, eu não queria fazer isso algo real. — Blake se apressou a dizer, a verdade é que não podia ser algo real, Raven não podia saber quem ela era de verdade, ninguém poderia saber disso, nunca. 

— Tudo bem, não precisa se preocupar com isso, podemos manter isso o mais discreto possível. 

— Obrigada, eu gosto de falar com você. — Blake não sabia de onde havia saído aquilo, tanto que ela arregalou seus olhos de surpresa ao perceber o que havia dito. 

Raven riu um pouco do outro lado da linha. 

— Eu também estou gostando de falar com você, me parece que você é muito agradável, Kitty, e eu já disse que sua voz é fofa? 

— S-sim. 

— Imagino que deve ser ainda mais fofa quando está gemendo. 

Blake sentiu como se seu rosto explodisse de vergonha, não exatamente pelas palavras mais ousadas e sim porque sua mente foi inundada por algumas imagens fantasiosas bem indecentes e ela acabou deixando escapar um pequeno gemido tímido que foi ouvido pela QueenBird. 

— Olha, essa gatinha está animada. 

— Eu… Estou excitada. — Blake costumava ficar daquela forma a noite, mas toda aquela atmosfera estava a excitando ainda mais, de repente ela foi sufocada pela desejo de se tocar e ela queria fazer isso com Raven a ouvindo. 

— É? Você está molhada? — Raven disse com uma voz sedutora. — Coloque a mão dentro de sua calcinha e me diga se você está molhada. 

Blake quase podia ver o sorriso da mulher pela voz dela, sem pensar e movida por seu desejo, ela obedeceu e deslizou sua mão para dentro de sua calcinha, ela fechou os olhos quando seus dedos roçam sua intimidade úmida. 

— Eu estou molhada. — Blake respondeu com uma respiração entrecortada.

— Isso é um problema. — Raven disse sarcástica. — O que vai fazer para resolver isso? 

Blake sabia que a QueenBird estava a empurrando para um terreno mais ardiloso e talvez não tivesse volta se ela decidisse entrar no jogo. 

— Eu quero… — Blake sentiu seu lábio inferior tremer de nervosismo, estava acontecendo e ela queria continuar, não seja covarde, ela disse para si mesma. — Eu quero me tocar… E-e quero que você escute. 

— Eu vou adorar ouvir. 

Blake estremeceu, ela fechou os olhos com força e deslizou na cama até esta deitada, ela manteve o telefone em seu ouvido. 

— Aaaah, meu Deus, hum… — Blake friccionou seu dedo sobre seu clitóris fazendo o prazer se acumular em seu ventre. 

— Mais alto, deixe-me ouvi sua voz, quero te ouvir gemendo. — QueenBird incentivou. 

Depois de anos treinando a arte de disfarçar os sons quando ela se tocava, fosse por pudor ou para não deixar seus pais saberem, Blake tentou ser menos contida. 

Blake deixou seus gemidos saírem mais alto e mais rápidos por entre seus lábios, ela intensificou seus movimentos sentindo que o momento da liberação estava chegando. 

— Isso, goze para mim ouvir. — Raven disse provocadora, sua voz claramente excitada e cheia de um charme sedutor jogou Blake para a borda. 

Com um gemido longo e grave ela sentiu um orgasmo balançar seu corpo fazendo todo o calor que estava acumulado ser liberado de uma vez e uma corrente de prazer percorrer por sua coluna. Seu corpo ainda tremia um pouco enquanto ela se recuperava arfando. 

— Ah meu Deus… 

Ela ouviu Raven rindo atrás da linha. 

— Sabia que você gemia gostoso, isso foi ótimo, gatinha, você está bem? 

— Sim. — Blake respondeu sentindo sua garganta seca e um peso na consciência, ela realmente tinha feito aquilo, não dava para acreditar. 

— Foi bom para você? 

Blake sentiu um tom cuidadoso por parte da QueenBird, quase maternal, mas era tão sutil que ela não tinha certeza se era sua mente lhe pregando peças. 

— Foi incrível, muito melhor do que quando eu normalmente faço. 

— Você foi bem para uma primeira vez, se quiser, pode me ligar novamente. 

Blake se ergueu ficando sentada na cama com as costas retas. 

— Eu vou… E prometo que vou melhorar. 

— Quero te ver mais desinibida, vejo que está disposta a se aventurar, eu posso te ajudar. 

— Muito obrigada, QueenBird, eu… Eu gostei muito de me tocar com você ouvindo, gostaria de fazer isso de novo. 

— Me ligue amanhã, no mesmo horário. 

— Irei. — Blake não conteve o sorriso em seus lábios. 

— Até lá, por enquanto, boa noite. 

— Boa noite. 

Blake ouviu o clique da ligação se encerrando, ela soltou um suspiro bobo e se deixou cair na cama sorrindo, Gambol se arrastou para perto ela e se deitou próximo de sua cabeça, Blake abraçou seu gato e dormiu, não houve tempo para nenhuma de suas neuroses lhe perturbarem naquela noite, noite essa, onde a primeira ligação clandestina foi feita e ela estava mais do que contente por ter apertado o botão de ligar. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
